1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extension structure for a table saw, and more particularly to an extension structure, wherein the extension table can be moved on the track rapidly, easily and conveniently by the sliding guide motion of the sliding interface unit so as to extend the working length of the table of the table saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional extension structure for a table saw is mounted on a side of a table of the table saw and comprises a track secured on a saw base of the table saw, an extension table slidably mounted on the track, and a plurality of bearings mounted between the extension table and the track. However, the bearings are expensive, thereby greatly increasing the costs of fabrication of the conventional extension structure. In addition, it is difficult to mount the multiple bearings between the extension table and the track, thereby causing inconvenience to a user when mounting the conventional extension structure.